


How You Feeling?

by sugaxinfires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Riding, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Underage Sex, Vernon is gay for joshua, but josh is a dummy in love, idk what else tag, the underage part is just a blowjob i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaxinfires/pseuds/sugaxinfires
Summary: "Josh, we've been best friends since middle school, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Vernon gave him the reassurance, squeezing Josh's bitter, cold hand, hoping to warm it up some. Josh nodded and gave a fake smile. "Of course, Vernon. I trust you with my life."But how in the hell are you supposed to tell your best friend since middle school that you jack off to the thought of him, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY there's a lot of homophobic slurs and internalized homophobia in this and mental illness so please read with caution please

First day of 8th grade was today. Josh had never been more excited. He loved school, loved learning, loved making new friends, and he was so excited to move forth within school. He wore a blue turtleneck sweater with some black jeans and tennis shoes. He had a Pokemon backpack and was ready to head out the door. He kissed his sweet, sweet mother goodbye and hopped onto the bus.

He arrived to school and saw all the kids hurry to inside. He smiled to himself, hoping for the first day of school to go as he planned in his head. He walked confidently in the hallway to the first class of the day, math. His backpack was slinging off of one shoulder, he kept walking, and walking, and walking, until the breath was knocked out of him, and was pushed up against the locker, pain stinging throughout his backside and his head, and his eyes met with 2 other kids, one who had his arm at Josh's neck, and the other one standing there to just laugh in his face. He knew these kids from last year, unfortunately, and they tortured him as much as they could, but he didn't try to let that get him down.

"The fuck you think you doing here, faggot? Didn't you listen to us last year? Nobody wants to see your fucking face here," His face got extremely close to Josh's, his heart dropping to his stomach, and afraid to speak up. "I d- I don't want any trouble, Aaron. I just wanna head onto class, so please let me go," He spoke meekly, only for the kid next to Aaron to step in. "In case you didn't hear him, fag, no one wants you here. You should've listened to us last year when we told you to go kill yourself," Josh felt himself on the verge of tears, several kids in the hallway staring at him, whispering, standing by and not doing anything.

"The kid already told you he doesn't want any trouble, you dickheads. Guess you have trouble hearing because your brains are the size of your own dicks."

Josh, Aaron, and Derek averted their eyes to a kid dressed in a green button up flannel and ripped blue jeans. His stare cold towards to bullies, but when he made eye contact with Josh, his expression would soften. "Listen, kid, unless you're a fag like this one over here, I suggest you fuck off," Aaron sneered. The kid stepped towards them and the tension between them could be cut with a knife. "Didn't you hear me the first time, asshole? I told you to leave him the fuck  _alone._ " He threatened, eyes staring straight at his soul. Aaron only snorted and looked at Josh. "Trust me, faggot, we're gonna do our best to make your life a living hell, just like last year," He eventually let go and Josh could finally breathe again. Aaron and Derek walked off and Josh felt the tears in his eyes swell.

"Hey, you alright?" The kid asked, his voice so soft towards Josh. He didn't know why, but this somehow caused the tears in his eyes to fall down his face in front of the boy, and Josh felt humiliated. "Hey, it's okay. They're gone now, you're alright," The boy tried to console him, bring him comfort and peace; if it was only that easy. "Name's Hansol, some call me Vernon, but I'm fine with either," Hansol said, his hands on Josh's shoulders, rubbing them slightly. Josh felt his throat tighten and tried to talk properly. "Jo- Josh. Name's Josh," He said, voice hiccuping.

"Nice to meet you, Josh. Who do you have first?"

"Math."

"Me too. Come on; we can walk together."

* * *

 

Junior year, and Josh and Hansol's friendship was at full speed. They hung out everyday together and did everything together, went to each other's houses, played video games, the whole shazam. With the help of Hansol, those assholes finally got off of Josh's shit and left him alone. 

"Dude, chemistry is going to kick my ass. You sure you can't help me study?" Hansol whined and turned his chair to face Josh, who was reading a comic book to pass the time. "You're on your own on this one, my dude. I barely passed the last chem test, lord knows I won't be of any help," and Hansol could only pout at that. "Take a break for a while, Sollie. The stress is gonna kill you," Josh tried his best to persuade him. Hansol glared at him, and Josh pulled the cutest puppy dog face ever, whimpering like he  _was_ a puppy. "Fuck it, let's watch some TV," He groaned, earning a cheer from Josh. He got the remote and flicked onto MTV, and Hansol got on the bed next to Josh. They both laid back, feeling at ease as they watched the TV. 

Now Josh, he was conflicted. Conflicted about his sexuality? Hell no, he's the gayest guy around. Conflicted about how sexually frustrated he gets around Hansol? Hell yes. He didn't feel romantically attracted to him, he viewed him as his best friend, but  _god,_ if he wasn't the most attractive person alive. He saw him changing in the locker room once, his body lean and slight abs made Josh have so many fantasies about him, ranging from innocent to the most filthiest things ever; he couldn't even say it out loud. 

They laid together, Josh cuddled up to Hansol's chest, as they were comfortable enough to do this. Josh tried to stop his mouth from opening, but it was already too late. "Hey Hansol? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Josh. What's up?" Hansol asked so sweetly. Josh felt a lump in his throat and sighed deeply, trying to rid the anxiety in his chest. "Have you had sex before? Or done anything remotely sexual?" He asked. A good 5 seconds went by, which felt like 5 hours to Josh. Hansol whistled quietly and said, "I mean, penetrative sex? No. But I have given and received many blowjobs before. Where did this even come from Josh?" He asked, the curiosity clear in his voice. "U- uh well, just that I've been extremely frustrated lately, and have contemplated fooling around, but I just am not really sure what to do."

"If you plan on doing that, be careful, okay? Do it with someone you trust, not someone you just met 5 minutes ago."

"I know. That's why I was gonna ask if we could uh, fool around some."

The air in the room was thick. It felt like Josh couldn't breathe. He waited for Hansol to say something, anything really, but realized he fucked up by saying anything. "You know what, just forget I said anything, Hansol. You can pretend I didn't say th-" , he was interrupted by Hansol, "Let's do it," and Josh could only stutter at how bold he was. "A- are you sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I trust you with my life, Josh; and the only way this will be awkward or uncomfortable is if you make it so. Besides, I would be lying if I didn't find you at least a little bit attractive," His words took Josh aback some. He felt his face heat and and said, "We- well um, can you lead everything please? I obviously have no experience whatsoever," He asked quietly. "Of course, Josh, whatever makes you comfortable."

Josh decide to be bold and hop onto Hansol's lap, making his eyes widen like an owl. Josh felt the air in his lungs stop, felt too scared to move, other than place his hands on Hansol's chest. Hansol placed his hands on Josh's thighs, squeezing them lightly, and he finally leaned in to kiss Josh. Josh didn't know what to do with his lips, but he couldn't shake the feeling of Hansol's lips on his. He tasted the raspberry chap stick on his lips and felt intoxicated, not needing anything else in this world other than Hansol kissing him. Josh accidentally let a muffled moan escape his lips, causing Hansol to pull away. "Are you okay?" Hansol asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. J- just felt really good," Josh said, only to receive more kisses from the younger, this time more passionate, more rough than before. "Oh trust me, I can give you a  _lot_ more than that, baby. Would you like that?" Hansol said between kisses. Josh wanted to outright moan at the pet name. He couldn't find any words so he just stayed with nodding. Hansol roughly grabbed Josh's ass with one of his hands and squeezed it through his sweatpants. "I need a verbal answer, baby," He demanded, lips trailing all over Josh's neck. Josh whimpered and pleaded to him, "Please, pretty please, Sollie; I want more,  _need_ more," and Hansol saw this as an opportunity to flip them over, Josh’s legs hooked around his waist as he looked at Hansol, face beet red and his hard on becoming noticeable through his sweats. Hansol started to kiss his neck while trailing his hand down Josh’s sweats, palming his hard on through it lightly. Josh let his back arch and moaned louder than he wanted himself to.

”F- fuck, Hansol, please. I need you,” he pleaded once more, leating his walls down and at this point, he didn’t care how needy he was, all he was focused on right now was Hansol, and how he needed him to touch his aching cock. “How far do you want to go, baby?” Hansol asked, head still between the crook of his neck. “J- just want a blowjob, please. I’ll give you one, too,” he answered. Hansol nodded and dipped his fingers under the waistband of his pants. “Can I?” He asked, to which Joshua nodded. He pulled his sweats down and Josh did his best to kick them off his ankles. Hansol pulled his boxers down slightly, only to reveal Josh’s aching cock, tip red and leaking precum. Hansol groaned from how hot the sight in front of him was. He put his tongue on the tip and swirled his tongue experimentally. 

Josh moaned and his first instinct was to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. To which Hansol tutted. “Come on, baby. Let me hear your moans. They’re so pretty,” and Josh finally removed his hand at his words. Hansol licked a long stripe up hid shaft then pumped it a few times. Josh arched his back off the bed and moaned once more. “Go- god, Sollie, fuck it feels good, you’re so good,” he was stuttering out so many things at this point, and Hansol smirked at that. “Is this what you wanted, Josh? To have your cock in my hands and mouth? Hm?” He asked, his hand pumping Josh's cock antagonizingly slow, driving the older insane. “ _God,_ yes, Sol. Pl- please, go faster,” he pleaded. 

“If you wanna cum you have to beg for it, baby. Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll let you cum in my mouth.”

Josh groaned at his words, trying to think of the best way to convince Hansol to give him his release, which unfortunately came sooner than he wanted. “P- please, suck my cock, Sollie. Wanna feel your mouth all over my cock, wanna feel you swallow my cum and tell me how good I am,” he vomited his words out, hoping to get Hansol on his side. “Good boy. I’m gonna swallow, okay?” Josh nodded his head as Hansol bobbed his head up and down on Josh’s shaft, the warm, wet heat making Josh meet his maker. He felt the coil in his stomach release as he felt his cum release into Hansol’s mouth. He could hear the slurping sounds of Hansol licking his cum as he sucked him off. Josh whimpered loudly, quickly turning into a moan. “Sh- shit! G- god, Hansol. Feels so good,” He blurted out. Hansol took his member out of his mouth and smiled like the little shit he is. Josh tucked his softening cock back in his boxers and sat up to lock lips with Hansol. It was a mess, but a hot mess, in Josh’s mind. Tongue and teeth clashed against each other, and Josh palmed Hansol’s hard on being concealed by his basketball shorts. A groan got caught in Hansol’s throat as he continued to sloppily make out with Josh.

Josh pushed Hansol’s chest to make him lay down on his back. He pulled his basketball shorts down, and it turned out he had no underwear on whatsoever underneath, his cock sprang out, and Josh felt his mouth water at the sight. “You need me to guide you or anything?” Hansol asked. Josh shook his head, wanting to make him feel good. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and pumped it a few times, flicking his wrist while he did so. He gave an experimental lick along the tip and Hansol began to pull his hair, groaning at the feeling of the pretty boy’s hand and mouth on him. Josh decided to take a leap and stuck almost entire dick in his mouth, gagging slightly at how thick Hansol’s dick was in his mouth. He waited a few seconds or so before bobbing his head up and down slowly, pumping his hand slowly as well. He could hear Hansol groan softly as he ran his hand through Josh’s hair, whispering soft praises and filthy words as well. 

“You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with it, but can I fuck your throat, baby?” Hansol asked, and Josh literally moaned around his cock as his words. He took his cock out of his mouth to speak, “ _Please,_ I would love that,” and then earned a smile from the younger.

Josh went to put his cock back in his mouth, and felt Hansol’s hand on the back of his head, and Hansol began to slowly fuck his throat, causing Josh to softly moan around his cock, the vibrations of his voice sending chills throughout Hansol’s body. He started to snap his hips more roughly into Josh’s mouth, hearing him slightly gag caused him to worry, but _God,_ Josh loved the feeling of his throat being used to however Hansol pleased. “G- god, I’m gonna cum, baby. Can I cum in your mouth if that’s alright?” And Josh could only hum. After a few more thrusts into his mouth, Hansol moaned and released into his mouth, the salty taste of cum filling his mouth. Josh did his best to swallow of it, although he wasn’t a big fan of the taste. Once Hansol came down from his high, Josh took his softening member out of his mouth and looked at Hansol, both of them looking equally fucked out. Hansol tucked his member into his shorts and grabbed Josh’s chin for another kiss. It was soft and sweet, their lips moving in sync with one another. Hansol pulled away and smiled. 

“You okay?”

”Hell, yeah. That was amazing,” Josh kissed his lips and felt Hansol smile against his lips. “I’m glad. I kinda wouldn’t mind doing that again, if I’m being honest,” Hansol said as he softly kissed the older’s neck softly. “S- same,” he stared at the clock on the wall and saw how late it was. “We should head onto bed. It’s getting late,” and Hansol bummed and pulled the covers so they could slip underneath them. Hansol slipped under, followed by Josh. He cuddled up to his chest and sighed contently. “Hansol, this won’t mess up our friendship, right?” He asked.

”Of course not. We both enjoyed it, right? We’ve known each other for a while now. I won’t let this fuck up what we have.”

”I won’t let this fuck anything up, either. Just, thanks for not being weird about this or anything. I really enjoyed it,” Josh mumbled into his chest. Hansol smiled and kissed the top of his head. “No problem, Shua. Now, go to sleep, okay? Night.”

Josh smiled and cuddled closer, if that was even possible. “Night, Sollie.”

They both drifted off to sleep, but Josh couldn’t shake the thought that he really gave and received a blowjob from his best friend.

 _Maybe there’ll be another time,_ Josh thought; he sure hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s so much smut in this but no real penetration trust me
> 
> also mention of mental illness so be aware dudes

> Hansol and Josh’s second year of college had arrived a couple months ago. They both were lucky enough to get a form together, but unfortunately, due to their classes and exams, they haven’t got the chance to bond or hang out besides studying at the dorms. Josh was majoring in Psychology, whole Hansol was majoring in Literature. 

It was 9:00 AM, when the loud, obnoxious sound of Hansol’s alarm clock went off on his bedside table. Josh opened his eyes, groaning. As usual, Hansol didn’t get up from his alarm. Josh got up from the comfort of his bed and turned the clock off. He shook Hansol’s shoulder to try and wake him up. “Get up, Hansol, you’re gonna miss class,” he tried to persuade him. All the younger did was groan and shake his head. “Don’t wanna. Professor’s just gonna go over the same stuff as yesterday,” he defended himself. Josh rolled his eyes and spoke. “Your funeral, dude.”

He started to make way back to his bed, but was stopped by Hansol lightly grabbing the tips of his fingers. “Lay down with me. It’s cold and lonely in my bed,” he mumbled. Josh thought, and thought, and thought, until he sighed and crawled into the empty space next to Hansol against the wall. “Yaaay,” He whispered. Josh smiled at how cute he was so early in the morning. He got under the covers and scooted towards Hansol. “Body heat creates warmth for the both of us,” he said. “Or you’re just trying to find an excuse for us to cuddle,” Hansol snorted. “Maybe I am; is that a bad thing?” Josh retorted.

Hansol shook his head and spoke. “Not at all.”

Josh laid his head on Hansol’s upper chest and laid his arm over his stomach. Hansol nuzzled his cheek into the top of his head. “Haven’t done this in a while, have we?” Hansol mumbled out. “We haven’t, but it feels nice,” Josh whispered, feeling himself on the verge of falling back asleep. “It is nice. I miss this,” Hansol tried to hug Josh closer, if that was even possible. “I miss it too. Go to sleep, Sollie.”

”I will, Shua.”

They both shut their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Josh felt himself smile at the warmth of Hansol. He felt the butterflies flying around in the pit of his stomach. He felt a gymnast doing a round of somersaults as well. He felt his heart beating in his ears and chest, as if it were about to burst.

He felt emotions swirling all over his body and mind, as he couldn’t help but fall in love with Hansol.

* * *

Josh woke up around 10:30 AM, eyes feeling heavy and sore as the sun hit his eyes between the blinds. He was still cuddled up to Hansol, except Hansol’s hand was unknowingly, and dangerously close to his lower region. In fact, his hand was touching the base through his basketball shorts, but Hansol couldn’t help it, he was asleep after all.

 Josh felt his face warm up, and removed the hand from his groin. It was too late unfortunately, as his cock started to slowly grow hard. He cursed within his mind as he stared at Hansol. He looked beautiful asleep. Lips slightly parted, eyes closed as his cheek was squished against Josh. It was cute, to be honest. But now, Josh had a problem to take care of. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and went to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it shut, despite the fact that Hansol wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. He stared at his hard on, and pulled his basketball shorts down, along with his underwear. His half hard cock was leaking a small amount of precum, and he eventually wrapped a hand around his member.

Josh started to think of junior year in high school. He remembered making out with Hansol, and Hansol sucking his cock. He remember how good it felt to have his lips wrapped around his dick, telling him how good he was, and eventually returning the favor. He started to speed the pace up of his hand on his cock. He ran his thumb over the head, spreading some precum in the process. “F- fuck. Ha- Hansol, shit,” he moaned as quietly as he could. He started to think about Hansol, more so on how good Hansol would fuck him. He wanted Hansol to pull his legs over his shoulders and fuck him ruthlessly, telling him how pretty he looks with his cock inside of him.

Josh couldn’t stop now, even if he wanted to. He starts to fuck his fist and whimpers. “Sollie, f- fuck, so good. G- gonna cu- cum,” he moaned, wishing that his hand was actually Hansol himself. He felt the spring in his stomach release, cum getting on his hand and some landing on the floor. He whined so quietly and started to toy with his nipples, rubbing them as he rode out his orgasm, over stimulating his body. Once he calmed down. He cleaned the cum off his hand and the floor.

* * *

Hansol woke up, feeling the empty spot in the bed next to him. He figured that Josh was using the bathroom, and of course they’re used to sharing the bathroom, so he got up to use the bathroom and knock. He made his way to the door, but before he could even knock, he heard a soft moan behind the wooden door. His eyes widen like an owl. He heard so many whimpers and whines leave the boy’s mouth, and _God,_ did he sound pretty. He felt his cheeks heat up and his dick grow hard, but he honestly felt ashamed for listening in on Josh like that, so he decided to try and go back to the bed and let Josh do his thing, until he heard a moan slip along with a name. 

_“F- fuck. Ha- Hansol, shit.”_

Hansol turned around, trying to let his mind register what Josh had slipped from his mouth. He felt the pit of his stomach churn and his heart thump. He listens further, hearing Josh moan once more, along with heavy pants and whimpers. He never knew Josh liked him, let alone jacks off to him. He felt a strain in his sweatpants as he began to grow harder. 

 _“Sollie, f- fuck, so good. G- gonna cu- cum,”_ he heard Josh moan out once more. Hansol couldn’t be ashamed anymore, he reached into his sweats and started to pump himself at a rapid pace. He tried to hurry and pump himself to whatever pace Josh was getting off to. He heard him let out a loud moan and whimper quietly. Hansol bit his bottom lip to prevent any sounds from escaping, and thanks to how aroused he was and how quickly he was pumping himself, Hansol came in his sweats and let out a little groan, but thankfully Josh didn’t hear him. Hansol’s hand and boxer briefs were stained with cum, so he quickly grabbed some tissues to try and clean his mess up. He wiped his hand off and quickly took his sweats off along with his boxer briefs to change into a new pair. He threw them into a hamper and got a pair of basketball shorts on. He felt so many emotions swirling inside of him. He wanted to tell Josh, “Hey! Sorry for listening in on you masturbating, but I like you too!” But that obviously didn’t seem to practical. He decided to just keep him mouth shut, and pretend he never even listening in on him.

He heard the bathroom door unlock and the door swung open, revealing Josh. He smiled awkwardly and spoke. “Morning. Why’d you change?” He eyed at his basketball shorts. “It was getting hot; needed something cooler to wear,” Hansol fibbed. Josh let out a little hum and went back to sit next to Hansol on the bed. “You sleep good?” Hansol asked. “Yup. Feel good. Maybe we can go see a movie later on today?” Josh asked. 

“Sure, what’re we seeing?” Hansol began to fiddle with his hands to destract himself from the anxiety in his chest. “Maybe the new Thor movie? Starts at 3:00 PM,” Josh let his hand rest on his own thigh. Hansol then moved his hand to hold Josh’s hand. Josh looked up and faced him, face heating up to his demise. “Good with me. We don’t have any classes today, so we can chill until then,” Hansol smiled. That fucking _smile._ Josh couldn’t comprehend how beautiful he was. “G- good. I have to work on my Psych 101 paper unfortunately, but it shouldn’t take that long.”

”What’s it on?”

”Mental illness; depression and bipolar disorder to be exact,” Josh spoke out. Hansol let out a quiet ‘Oh’ before opening his mouth once more. “Do you suffer from depression and BPD, Josh?” and Josh felt his heart drop. He couldn’t bear such a burden, especially dropping it on Hansol. “Y- yeah. I do,” he muttered out.

”I obviously can’t force you to tell everything, but why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Hansol asked, his voice slightly cracking. 

“I don’t know, guess I didn’t want to drop such a burden on you,” he felt himself grow uncomfortable. He felt like Hansol would lash out. 

“Josh, you’re not a burden. You’re my best friend. I wanna make sure that you’re getting the help you need and I want to try in help in any way I can. Trust me, this doesn’t change the way I see you,” he squeezed Josh’s hand and leaned on his shoulder. “T- thank you, Hansol. Means a lot,” he whispered, feeling himself grow small. “No problem. I love you, you’re my best friend and I care for you deeply, okay?” He reassured him. “I know. I love you, too,” hearing the words ‘best friend’ shattered his heart, in a way. He knew he couldn’t tell Hansol how he felt about him. It was such a hard thing for him to even _admit_ his mental illness to Hansol. It ate him up inside, causing him to swirl down a never ending hole in his mind. 

They ended up laying back down in bed. “Y’know, we don’t have to see that movie. We can just watch something on Netflix,” Hansol tried to persuade Josh. “But Sollieeeee.”

”But Joshieeeee,” Hansol mocked him. Josh knew he wouldn’t let it up, so he gave up and said, “Fine, we’ll stay home and watch Netflix,” and got a cheer from Hansol. “Yaaay!”

He honestly reminded Josh of a child, he has the smile and the attitude of one, which he found adorable. “Cute,” he muttered out on an accident. Hansol’s face turned red and was heating up, but he smiled. “You’re cuter, you nerd,” and Josh just poured but cuddled closer to the younger. He grabbed the TV remote and flicked it onto Netflix. He picked out some random movie that they’ve seen before and watched it. Josh’s head was resting on Hansol’s shoulder, and their fingers interlaced with one another. In all honesty they weren’t paying that much attention to the movie, they just enjoyed each other’s company. 

Halfway through the movie, Josh felt his body lax and his eyes fall shut. “Nooo, don’t fall asleep, you nerd,” Hansol whined, shaking his shoulder. “Eh, this movie’s boring. I wanna do something else,” Josh whined back. Hansol put his arm around Josh and finally spoke up.

”Lay on my lap.”

Josh felt his eye twitch, heart thumping and asked, “Wh- what?”

”Lay on my lap. Only if you want to, of course.”

Josh decided to take the leap. He moved his body to lay on Hansol. His head laid in the crook of Hansol’s neck and legs on each side of his lap. “You okay with this?”

”Of course. It’s comfy,” Josh giggled. Hansol smiled and rested his arm on his back, rubbing it softly. This was heaven for Josh, to rest in Hansol’s lap and feel so safe and at home. He felt serene and at peace. This was all he wanted to do.

Hansol thought it’d be fun to be a little shit. He trailed his hand down his lower back, eventually ending at the top of his butt. Josh took notice of this, but decided to stay quiet about it. 

Hansol eventually put his hand on his ass, earning a little squeak from the older. “Hansol, what are you doing?” He mumbled. “Just resting my hand.”

”Sure is a funny place to rest your hand,” Josh sassed back.

Hansol eventually started to squeeze his ass, earning another squeak from Josh. “S- Sollie, please. If you’re the horny, just come out and say it, stop beating around the bush,” he whimpered out, still feeling Hansol’s hand groping his ass. “I’m horny. Extremely. Especially since I listened in on you getting off to me.”

The cat was out of the bag. Josh felt his heart come to an actual stop. He felt his palms start to sweat. “Hansol, I- I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that-“

”Why’re you apologizing? The feeling’s mutual, has been for a while.”

Josh got up, now sitting on his lap. He felt his face heat up, and knew his face had to be extremely red by now. “You asshole, why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

”I didn’t even knew you liked me till earlier, Josh. I thought you only saw me as your best friend. I was wrong, evidently,” Hansol explained, rubbing Josh’s hips with his thumbs. “Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. I just didn’t know how you felt towards me, therefore I decided to keep quiet. But, I have been in love with you for a while, if I’m being honest,” He tried to console Josh, knowing that he gets anxious easily. “I’m- I’m sorry too, I guess. For not saying anything either. Guess I’m just a dummy.”

”We’re both dummies,” Hansol laughed. Josh giggled and took Hansol’s hands into his. He eventually stared down at Hansol’s lips, looking oh-so-kissable. He finally leans down and kisses Hansol’s lips, feeling his lips move along with his, as if it were a dance. He felt Hansol’s hands squeeze his ass more, eliciting a moan from Josh. They seperated their lips and Josh hopped off his lap for a quick second. He slipped his basketball shorts off and then dipped his fingers under the waistband of Hansol’s shorts. “Can I?”

Hansol nodded and Josh finally slipped his basketball shorts off, leaving them both in their boxer briefs. Hansol had a semi hard on, along with Josh. He hopped onto his lap, immediately starting to grind his hips onto his crotch. They both let out a moan, Josh feeling his cock twitch within his underwear. He leaned forward and placed his hands on Hansol’s chest for support, rolling his hips, feeling his cock up against Hansol’s through his underwear. He tried to stifle a moan by biting his bottom lip, but Hansol wouldn’t let that happen. He bucked his hips up, immediately earning a high pitched moan. “You should know by now that I love your moans, Josh. They’re so pretty,” he sighed out, keeping a firm grip on his ass, but eventually moving to his hips. 

Josh saw that the front of his underwear was wet with precum, and seeing the solid outline of his hard on. “I have an idea,” Josh muttered out. Hansol could only raise an eyebrow at his words. Josh got up from Hansol’s lap and took his boxer briefs off, his dick leaking with precum and the tip red. He went to the bedside table in the bottom drawer to get a bottle of vanilla flavored lube and then hopped back on the bed. “Can I take these off?” He gestured to Hansol’s underwear. Hansol nodded and finally Josh took his underwear off and threw it somewhere on the floor. 

Josh’s eyes widened because _holy shit,_ he was thick. He’s obviously seen his dick before, but it’s been a long time. He was long as well, throbbing and leaking precum. Josh hopped back onto his lap, cock rubbing slightly against Hansol’s. He opened the bottle of lube and poured a good amount onto his hand, just enough to cover both of their members. He put his hand around both of their members, both letting out a small moan at the contact of the cold substance. Josh pumped slowly, moaning as if he had no shame left. “Your cock is so pretty, baby. Feels so good,” Hansol groaned out, eventually getting the bottle of lube and pouring some lube onto his own length, spreading it onto Josh’s cock as well. He moved his thumb over the head of the older, causing him to squeal and buck his hips up. “It’s so good, Sollie, f- fuck,” Josh moaned. He decided to take his shirt off and toy with his nipples, all hot and bare for Hansol to see.

”I wonder how many times you’ve fantasized about this; me pumping your pretty cock and telling you how pretty you look, hm?” Hansol’s voice remained stern. “S- so many times, Hansol. I’ve thought of you f- fucking me so many times,” he confesses shamelessly. Hansol could only groan at that and speed the pace up of his hand on both of their cocks. Josh let out a long moan, turning into a whine. “How would you want me to fuck you, baby?” Hansol teased. It was hard for Josh to answer, considering how overwhelming the feeling of Hansol’s cock against his and his hand was. 

Hansol used his freehand and landed a smack on Josh’s ass, a loud slap being spread through the room. Josh squealed and let his back arch. “Answer me, baby,” the younger demanded.

Josh tried to focus on his words instead of the rough hand pumping his cock. “I’ve im- imagined you throwing my legs over your shou- shoulders. Fucking into me so ruthlessly, telling me how good and how pretty I look, and eventually letting me ride you,” his words ran out like a subway train. He felt Hansol’s fist tighten, earning a high pitched whine.

”How would you ride me?”

”I would b- bounce slowly, beg you to let me go faster, until you st- start to fuck up into me, spanking me until my ass turns bright red.” 

“You would like that, huh? Like me to spank your pretty little ass, make you feel so much pain, baby?” Hansol just kept egging on, causing Josh to feel the heat in his stomach. “G- god yes, I love that s- so much. Please baby, I’m so close, I wanna cum,” he begged. Hansol groaned, spreading precum and lube over their cocks, feeling close to edge, too. “Good boy, such a pretty boy, baby. Cum for me, baby, cum all over my hand, baby boy,” Hansol egged him on, until finally the coil in his stomach was released, cum spilling out onto Hansol’s hand, whining and squealing at the cum on both their cocks. Hansol let go, too, his cum spilling over his cock, hand, and landing on his shirt. Josh kept whining, mixed in with Hansol’s groans and the wet, sloppy sounds of their skin and cum. It was a mess, but it was incredibly mesmerizing. They both came down from their highs, both of the boys heavy breathing. Josh leaned down and kissed Hansol, both of them kissing roughly. They did that for about a good 30 seconds, until Josh pulled away. “That was... wow,” he breathed out, giggling slightly.

”Wow, indeed. Hop off, I gotta clean up, baby,” Hansol said. Josh hopped off, sitting on his heels, cum still on his cock. Hansol went to take his shirt off and throw it in the hamper, and got a damp washcloth to wipe the cum off both him and Josh. He got the older a new pair of boxers for him to put on, which he did as soon as his body would let him. They both were cleaned off, and crashed on the bed, snuggling into each other’s bodies. 

“So, uh, what happens now?” Josh asked. His head was laying on the younger’s chest, he could feel his heart beat into his ear. “Well, I would like for us to, y’know, be a couple. Do sappy and cute things together.”

”Such as?”

Hansol sighed softly. “Going out on dates. Whether it be a fancy diner or McDonald's, going out on walks and holding your hand, kissing you whenever, and of course, amazing sex,” the last bit earned a little snort from Josh. “I- I would like that too. _Really_ like that,” he answered softly.

”So, in that case, will you be my boyfriend?” Hansol asked. Josh rolled his eyes jokingly and placed a kiss on his neck. “I would love that, Hansol.”

They both locked lips, already swollen from their previous activities. Josh felt at home like this. He felt the achiness and anxiety in his system vanish.

”Also, please let me start on my Psych paper; I should’ve worked on that earlier, you asswipe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god this chapter is nothing but a mESS it’s so rushed and all over the place kill me @ me
> 
> uhh leave kudos and comments I guess?????¿¿¿¿?
> 
> next chapter will be the actual sex yEET BOI


End file.
